Streamstar's Dream
by Streamtail of RiverClan
Summary: Streampaw is a jumpy, ready-for-anything type apprentice in RiverClan, who is later unsure how to serve her Clan best. Meanwhile, Streampaw has a puzzling dream from StarClan, and it's a big deal. She faces many struggles in the Clans and doesn't know if she should follow her dream, her destiny, or to follow her heart.


**RiverClan**

**Leader**: **Mistystar**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**: **Reedwhisker**-black tom  
**Apprentice, Lizardpaw**

**Medicine Cat**: **Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat  
**Willowshine**-gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors**: **Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom

**Minnowtail**-dark gray she-cat

**Mallownose**-light brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Havenpaw**

**Grasspelt**-light brown tom

**Duskfur**-brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Perchpaw**

**Shimmerpelt**-silver she-cat

**Lakeheart**-gray tabby she-cat

**Heronwing**-dark gray-and-black tom

**Apprentices**: **Lizardpaw**-light brown tom

**Havenpaw**-black-and-white she-cat

**Perchpaw**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Streampaw- **Silver she cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Queens: **Icewing**-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Petalfur**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Elders**: **Pouncetail**-ginger-and-white tom  
**Pebblefoot**-mottled gray tom  
**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Bramblestar**\- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: ****Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: ****Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

** Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Amberpaw**

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Dewpaw**

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom

**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat

**Ivypool**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat  
**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes  
**Apprentice, Seedpaw**

**Cherryfall**-ginger she-cat

**Molewhisker**-brown-and-cream tom

**Apprentices**:

**Amberpaw**-pale ginger she-cat

**Dewpaw**-gray and white tom

**Snowpaw**-white, fluffy tom

**Lilypaw**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Seedpaw**-golden-brown she-cat

**Queens**:

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Elders**:

**Purdy**-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: **Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy**: **Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**: **Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors**: **Crowfrost**-black-and-white tom

**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Grasspaw**

**Owlclaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Scorchfur**-dark gray tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom

**Ferretclaw**-black-and-gray tom  
**Apprentice, Spikepaw**

**Pinenose**-black she-cat

**Stoatfur**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat **Apprentices**: **Grasspaw**-pale brown tabby she-cat

**Spikepaw**-dark brown tom **Queens**: **Snowbird**-pure white she-cat

**Dawnpelt**-cream-furred she-cat **Elders**: **Snaketail**-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater**-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Ratscar**-brown tom with long scar across his back

**Oakfur**-small brown tom

**Smokefoot**-black tom

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**WindClan **

**Leader:** **Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy**: **Harespring**-brown-and-white tom  
**Apprentice: Slightpaw**

**Medicine Cat**: **Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors**: **Crowfeather**-dark gray tom  
**Apprentice: Featherpaw**

**Nightcloud**-black she-cat  
**Apprentice: Hootpaw**

**Gorsetail**-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws

**Leaftail**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Oatpaw**

**Emberfoot**-gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Breezepelt**-black tom with amber eyes

**Furzepelt**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Crouchfoot**-ginger tom

**Larkwing**-pale brown tabby she-cat **Apprentices**: **Slightpaw**-black tom with flash of white on his chest

**Featherpaw**-gray tabby she-cat

**Hootpaw**-dark gray tom

**Oatpaw**-pale brown tabby tom **Queens**: **Sedgewhisker**-light brown tabby she-cat **Elders**: **Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**Okay, so if you read the allegiances, Streampaw is just a normal apprentice, and if you read the description, things are going to change pretty quickly. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_"First one to catch Havenpaw's tail _gets the last of my fresh kill!" Perchpaw meowed. Lizardpaw and Streampaw glanced at each other, and set off toward Havenpaw. "Hey! I didn't say to go yet!" Perchpaw was hard on Streampaw's paws, and before she knew it, Perchpaw was in front of her. "Not fair," meowed Streampaw, "you took the short cut, I saw you! That's not fair." Lizardpaw meowed his agreement. "Well, I had no choice," Perchpaw retorted, "you two set off way before me." "Why were you guys even after me?" Havenpaw questioned us. "We had to get the fresh kill!" Streamtail replied. "Oh, yeah, the fresh kill that _I caught,_" Perchpaw fired back. Lizardpaw was irritated, Streampaw observed, and when he was irritated, he tried all he could to get his ways. " But you _said _that if we caught Havenpaw-" "Will you apprentices _ever _stop arguing?" a voice interrupted Lizardpaw. "Sorry, Mallownoze," Havenpaw apologized. "Don't be sorry. I remember as an apprentice that Minnowtail and I couldn't stop arguing if a whole Clan were attacking," Mallonoze chuckled, and walked towards the fresh-kill pile. He had took the huge trout that Streampaw had her eye on. The four apprentices awkwardly padded off in different directions.

Streampaw padded into camp carrying a water vole and carp in her jaws. She took both pieces of prey into the nursery. "Petalfur, I caught you a carp," Streampaw said, dropping the carp in front of her mother. "My favorite. Thank you." Petalfur croaked, eyes warm. She was close to giving birth to her second litter. "And Icewing, I got your favorite as well, water vole." Streamtail dropped the water vole and watched as her kits crawled over the prey. "Thank you, Streampaw. I will enjoy this prey, as long as my kits don't eat it before me." Icewing is a warm and welcoming type cat, and she wouldn't do such as raise her voice towards her kits. Streampaw's mother, Petalfur, was just alike, except for she would raise her voice if Lizardpaw and I were bugging the warriors. She would always catch us in our acts, once Lizardpaw and I made a plan as kits to catch a pike so that Mistystar would make us apprentices early, but once again Petalfur caught us right as we stepped out of camp. Lucky Havenpaw and Perchpaw, their mother Icewing would let them do everything. But lucky or not, the four apprentices were still friends, being raised together from kit-hood. Lizardpaw and Streampaw were only half a moon older than the two sisters. "Petalfur, how much longer did Mothflight say until you'll be kitting?" Streampaw was curious when her and Lizardpaw would see their new littermates. "Well, it is very soon. Just last sunrise I was feeling stomach pains, and Mothflight said that was a sign that just any day now, my kits could be born. " Streampaw was taken by surprise. "Wow! Aren't you scared?" Petalfur shook her head, she looked amused. "No, I am excited. It isn't scary to bring new kits in the Clan, it is wonderful. Someday you, Streampaw, will be a mother, and you will proudly watch as your kits turn to fine warriors. Like how I am proud of you." Streampaw was encouraged by her mother's words, and gave her an affectionate lick behind her ear. "Now, can you get Lizardpaw for me? I couldn't help but notice his messy fur," meowed Petalfur. _He does have messy fur, that stupid furball._ "Sure." I went out of the den and yelled aloud "Lizardpaw! Your mother wants to fix your messy fur like a _kit!_" Lizardpaw stiffened, and I heard the apprentices giggle, and some warriors were very amused. Lizardpaw groaned and stalked to the nursery. Streampaw was tired, so she went to the apprentice's den to lie down. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

_Streampaw gazed deeply into the lake, gazed... gazed... then she stuck her paw into the lake and pulled out the biggest carp anyone has ever seen. "Wow! Streampaw is the best!" "Yeah!" "I want to be just like her when I am an apprentice!" But then, there was a yowl. All the cats turned their heads. There was another loud wailing._ And another! Streampaw was awoken to the strange yowling, that was not just from her dream. _Is someone hurt?_ Streampaw thought. Worried, Streampaw padded out into the middle of the camp. Another wail! It was coming from... _The nursery!_ Streampaw ran into the nursery, and went over by her brother, Lizardpaw, and her father, Mallownoze. "Is she kitting?" I asked my father. "Yes! Go get her a stick!" Streampaw ran out the camp entrance. _Where am I going to find a stick? There aren't barely any trees here. _Streampaw searched around desperately, but couldn't find any stick. There was only one choice left:_ ShadowClan._ The most cold, arrogant Clan. But Streampaw would get the stick for her mother. She swam across the shallow part of the river, and was soon on ShadowClan's territory. _Aha!_ It hadn't took Streampaw long to find the perfect, big thick stick. She padded towards the stick, and right when she bent down the grab the stick, she looked back up as a shadow grew over her. " Look, Owlclaw, a RiverClan _kit_!" a dark gray tom sneered. "Yes, Scorchfur, perhaps we should shred this kit's fur and crush it's bones!" Said Owlclaw. I backed away. I didn't want any trouble. "Oh, are you scared, fish kit?" Scorchfur taunted. Streampaw rolled her eyes. "Can I just take this stick?" I asked. "Oh, I see, this kit needs the stick to fish her brain out of the river- Oh, wait, she never _had _a brain!"Owlclaw laughed. Great StarClan, he is horrible at taunting! I heard another yowl- it looks like the ShadowClan warriors heard it, too. "What was _that?_" Scorchfur asked. "Well, one of our queens are kitting, and she wouldn't be making so much noise if you would let me take this stick instead of behaving like kits!" Streampaw spat. The two warriors glanced at each other. "Very well." Meowed Owlclaw. Streampaw took the stick and ran back to her Clan. "And don't come back!" Scorchfur yowled behind her.

_"Push!" _the stick Streampaw had brought her mother shattered as a kit slipped out. Willowflight nipped the sack and the kit was exposed to earth. "It's a beautiful tom! He looks just like Mallownose." Said Mothflight. Petalfur tilted her head and gazed proudly at her son, before another spasm hit, and a second kit slipped out. " It's a small black tom! He's got ginger patch right on his muzzle. Finally the third kit, a beautiful tortoiseshell she-kit, was born, and all the kit's suckled on Petalfur's belly. _I would be so proud to one day have beautiful kits of my own to raise..._ Streamtail thought. No she never _thought, _she _knew. _Streampaw told Mallownoze about the kits, who was eager to see them, and then padded off to her nest to sleep some more.

**Okay, how was that? It's the most I have ever written. Please review, and I will update soon.**


End file.
